Questions
by HappyGirl1017
Summary: ArtisticCET77 answers some questions ask by Fox, Falco, and Kystal about her stories so far. FUNNY, INTERESTING, INFO! u 2 can ask questions


**kk, i know i said b4 tht i wouldnt write any stories, but my friend wanted me 2 write this**

**my friend ArtisticCET77 wanted me 2 write a funny little story where she gets 2 talk 2 the starfox characters and they talk about some of her stories she had writen so far, and she only made it 2 chap 5 so far.**

**so yea, she really did wanted me 2 write cuz shes been busy lately writing some stories and then some vacation stuff. she wanted 2 write this but i guess ill write it for her.**

**anyway, enjoy**

**u get 2 read something very weird and funny**

**~HG~**

_the characters are CET (ArtisticCET77), fox, falco, and krystal._

**CET:** um... you guys wanted to see me?

**Fox: **Yes we do. We got some... questions for you.

**CET: ***Gulp* um... okay. I may regret this but go on.

**Falco: **We'll start with Sorrow. Why the hell is Fox in like sort of depression?

**CET: **Well, he's deep in thought and then he like, escapes what is going on. He's not really depressed but he's not his happy self.

**Krystal:** Will your story have a happy ending?

**CET: **Sadly no.

**Fox: **(not happy) What? Well do you have the ending thing planned out?

**CET: **Hehe... no.

**Falco: **You got to be kidding me.

**Krystal: **What do you mean CET?

**CET: ** Well I have an ending but I'm making this story up as I go, that's how I roll.

**Fox: **Your always a last minute person, aren't you?

**CET: **Yes I am... but sometimes good ideas I get come at last minute.

**Falco: **Well, are ya gonna write a story of how Krystal and Fox get back together?

**Fox: **Krystal and I break up?

**Krystal: **Fox, Sorrow tells what and how you made your choice of kicking me off. (turns to CET) Right?

**CET: **Yes that is what it's about.

**Falco: **Do they get back together?

**CET: **They do of coarse silly... but...

**Krystal, Fox, Falco: **What?

**CET: **I don't write that part.

**Falco: **You got to be kidding me.

**Fox: **Are you trying to kill me?

**CET: **No! I don't want you to die, but a friend of mine is writing a story and I told him that his story can be a continue and he's gonna say my story is the before.

**Krystal: **Who?

**CET: **My bud itstheshit, his story 'Blackout'. and I know he'll be reading this soooo... HI ITSTHESHIT! YOU ROCK!

**Fox:** Wow... Hi itstheshit

**Falco: **Ain't I in the first chap?

**CET: **Yes you are Falco. You should be use to of being in Fanfics.

**Fox: **(whispers) Especially with Katt.

**Falco: **(yells) I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KATT!

**Krystal:** ...Boys...

**CET: **Your telling me, I live with two brothers, different age, older and younger.

**Krystal: **(talking to CET while Fox and Falco argue) Don't you have a older sister?

**CET: **Yeah but I don't see her often even though we live in the same house.

**Falco: **(pissed) Well that was only one time, but many years ago.

**Fox:** Sooooo ya guys still did.

**CET: **Are you guys done yet?

**Falco:** Yes we are done.

**Krystal:** (after moment of silence with Fox making faces at Falco) Any way, aren't you going to write a story called 'The dying Rose'?

**CET:** Why yes I am.

**Falco:** Is it emotional with all of those mushy dushy stuff.

**CET:** Yes it will be, some romance with the main character Courtney (looks at Fox and Krystal) and Fox and Krystal's son.

**Fox: **(freaks out)

**Krystal:** (dumbfounded)

**Falco:** (laughing)

**Fox:** I get a son?

**CET:** NAME MARCUS!

**Krystal:** (still dumbfounded)

**Falco:** (still laughing)

**CET: **(smiles) And Falco has a son with Katt.

**Falco:** (silent)

**Fox:** (laughing) BACK FIRE!

**Krystal:** (whispers) I give birth to a son?

**CET:** I guess there are no more questions.

**THTS IT!**

**i might write more. u have a question 4 CET (ArtisticCET77) about her stories or tht future story the dying rose or request? ask! me or her. if u want ur question publish say 'to be publish'. yes i may write more of these, all for my friend CET!**

**READ HER STORIES! I DEMAND U TOO!**

**me... well i may not have any other than these question stories**

**PEACE! HAMSTERS WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

**~HG~**


End file.
